Don't leave
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: JD is leaving for good and Dr. Cox doesn't want him to. Not a slasher. A songfic to 'Please, don't leave me' by Pink.


_First off, weird story about this. I thought of it ages ago, way before I found out what happens and I was too lazy to write it. Now, I shall._

_Da da da da, da da da da  
Da da da da-da da_

Doctor Cox was sitting the couch, drinking as much alcohol as he could manage. He knew that it was going to happen eventually but just not so soon. Newbie, His Newbie was leaving for good.

_Do you know if I can yell any louder  
How many time have I kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
da da da da-da  
I can be so mean when I wanna be  
I am capable of really anything  
I can cut you into pieces  
But my heart is....broken_

No matter how many times Dr. Cox belittled JD by calling him names and questioning his manliness, JD often hurt Dr. Cox even more just by doing those things that he does. And even though that JD didn't know it, Dr. Cox had always cared for him, as if he was his son.

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Jordan came up to Dr. Cox and sat down next to him, Dr. Cox didn't move.

'Hey' she said. Dr. Cox grunted in responce. 'The kids leaving soon, you still haven't said goodbye to him yet.'

'So?' Dr. Cox muttered. Jordan was taken aback by the fact that Dr. Cox actually spoke. 'He'll be back. He always comes back.'

'Not this time and you know it. Please, if you don't go now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life.' Jordan was right. Even though it's hard to admit, she always was. Dr. Cox jumped up and ran out of the house.

_How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty  
Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest  
But baby I don't mean it  
I mean it, I promise,_

He ran to JD's apartment as fast as he could, but the years of drinking had finally caught up to him. The normal easiness of running has all of a sudden, became difficult and sometimes he even thought of quitting. He ran through the pain because he knew that he had to see JD at least once more.

_Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
Please don't leave me  
Da da da-da da  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please, don't leave me_

Dr. Cox arrived just in time, JD was putting his last load of bags in the car. Dr. Cox laughed slightly, seeing JD have a bit of trouble lifting one of the bags.

'Not a proud moment for you there Susan.' He called out, causing JD to drop the bag in shock. Why did he always have to do that?

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me  
I can't be without, you're my perfect little punching bag  
And I need you, I'm sorry.

'Oh, Dr. Cox. Hey, I didn't think I'd get a chance to see you. Can you help me with my bag?' JD asked. Dr. Cox walked over to him and put the bag in the back no problem, causing JD to blush. Oh how Dr. Cox was going to miss JD.

_Da da da da, da da da da  
da da da da-da da  
Please, please don't leave me_

'I could have done that.' JD said with a grin on his face. How the hell could he have stayed so happy all the time?

'Don't go!' Dr. Cox blurted out before he could stop it. JD looked at him, not believing what he just heard.

'What?'

_Baby please don't leave me  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me no no no  
You say I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back,  
It's gonna come right back to this.  
Please, don't leave me.  
No.  
No, don't leave me  
Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this_

'Please JD, I need you' Dr. Cox whispered.

'I'm sorry Perry, I have to do this.' JD cried, he hated seeing Dr. Cox in pain. 'I guess this is goodbye then.' There were a few awkward moments of silence. 'Goodbye Dr. Cox.'

'Goodbye JD, I'll miss you.' Dr. Cox croaked through tears, and to shock JD, he gave him one of the longest, warmest hugs known to man.

_Please don't leave me  
Please don't leave me_


End file.
